Destiny
by THGlover159
Summary: This is a story about how Katniss and Peeta got together without The Hunger Games. Suck at summaries, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. It is about how Katniss and Peeta got together without The Hunger Games. My summery sucks but just please read it. I do not own The Hunger Games.**

Katniss Pov:

I look back at the sun that is close to setting and take a deep breathe. Boy do I wish we didn't live in this world. A world where people live in poverty and kids who are forced to fight to the death. We don't deserve it. Well at least I know one person who truly doesn't deserve this messed up world, Prim.

I clutch the little rock harder in my pocket at the thought. I found this rock by the lake. I saw it shining its emerald green glow. When I saw it, I immediately thought of Prim. The share the same quality of beauty. That's why I grabbed it, to give it to her.

I hide my bow and go to the fence. I don't usually hunt out this late, but I felt like I needed it. I guess I was lost in my world of thoughts because I accidentally bump into someone.

"Sorry," I say right away.

"No it was my fault. You have nothing to be sorry about," says the boy.

At first I have no idea who this boy is, but when I look into his marble blue eyes, I know exactly who it is. Peeta Mellark. The boy that not only saved my life, but Prim's.

"No really it was mine sorry," I say walking away.

"Wait! Uh um...," he trails off.

"What," I say trying not to sound mean. His face turns red.

"Never mind," he finally says walking away.

I should have thanked him. I should have thanked him for the bread all those years ago. I should have. I vow that someday, I will have the courage enough to thank him. I will thank him.

**Well that was my first chapter. Hope you liked it! **

**Sorry it was kinda short, I'll try to make the others longer. Next is Peeta's Pov. **


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta's Pov

Stupid stupid stupid! What was I thinking 'Wait! Uh um...' Idiot! Why can't I say one word to her without looking like an idiot! I'm so dumb. It's just she is so beautiful.

Her silky skin glowed against the purple rays of sunlight. Her grey eyes sparkled with life. Katniss Everdeen. The love of my life.

I look back and see her making her way to her home. I see something that catches my eye. It has a greenish glow. I grab it find out it's somewhat of a rock. It's beautiful. I don't know why but something is telling me to keep it. Maybe it's beauty.

I go home.

"Son," my father says right when I walk in.

"What," I snap.

Before I left, my parents and I got in a fight. They kept telling me that I had to find someone to marry. I'm only 16 but I should at least have a girlfriend. My older brother already got married, my 18 year old will pretty soon will marry his girlfriend. My older brother gets the bakery, my 18 year old brother will get his girlfriend's parent's shop, and then there is me. A single boy that should have a girlfriend and then later marry her and inherit her family's business. I have had girls that have liked me but I wouldn't pay attention to any of them.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have pressured you like that, but son, you have to understand-"

"I understand completely dad. I'm sorry too."

"Does that mean you will ask the tailor's daughter out on a date?"

"Maybe, but first I'll try to be friends with her."

"Yes okay that is fine, but I hear she has a crush on you" my father says.

"Whatever dad," I say rolling my eyes. We end up laughing and saying goodnight.

I will try to be friends with the tailor's daughter, Mary I think is her name, but first I need to at least have one decent conversation with Katniss Everdeen. Tomorrow I will talk to her. Maybe this rock will give me good luck.

**How will this conversation with Katniss go? Thanks for reading and please review! Hoped you loved it. Katniss' Pov next.**


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss Pov.

"So you were going to give me a rock?" Prim says confused.

"No, well yes, but this rock was amazingly beautiful," I say stressing out. "I had it in my pocket then it was gone... Wait, I think I dropped it when I bumped into Peeta!"

"Peeta?" Prim questions.

"Yeah, the baker's youngest son. I bumped into him last night."

"Oh, well maybe it's still there. Where you bumped into Peeta."

"Yeah maybe," I shrug.

I'm a little disappointed. I really wanted to give that amazing rock to Prim.

"Maybe you'll see it on the way to school," Prim says.

I just nod and we make our way to school.

We didn't see it. Prim said it was alright and tried to cheer me up and she did. She always has that effect on me. We go our separate ways to our class.

I go to my first class which is History. I would pay attention, but it's the same thing every year. After a few classes, I go to lunch and as usual, I sit next to Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter. You would think she would be popular, but she doesn't talk much and neither do I so we are sort of friends. Madge isn't here today so I'm all by myself.

I look up from my lunch and see Peeta Mellark leave his group of friends and walk towards me. I expected him to walk right pass me, but he doesn't. He sits right across from me.

"Hi," he says. I look at him confused.

"Um hi," I say.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for bumping into you last night and-"

I interrupt him, "you don't have to apologize. It was my fault." I notice that he has something in his hands.

"Well I guess it was both our fault," he says. He has a rock. My rock or Prim's rock.

"Where'd you get that," I demand.

"I found it last night," he says puzzled. "Why?"

"It's mine I must have dropped it when I bumped into you."

"Oh well here," he says placing it in my hands. Our hands brush just for a second and I feel as though he burned my hand with electricity.

"Thanks, thanks for everything," I say and before he can say anything else, I walk away.

I hear a "wait" but the bell has already rung.

After school I try my best to avoid Peeta, but I still have to wait for Prim to get out of school.

"Katniss," says the familiar voice, "what did you mean by everything?"

I turn around and respond, "Are you really that clueless Peeta. Do you want me to spell it for you," I'm practically yelling now," THE BREAD."

"The bread, what bread?" He questions, more confused than ever.

"The bread when we were kids," I mutter.

"Oh that bread. I'm sorry-"

"God Peeta! Stop apologizing. Thank you for not only saving my life, but Prim's. I owe you now so what do you want?"

"I don't want-"

"Katniss," says a sweet little girl.

"Prim," I say, "Walk home I'll catch up. I need to talk to Peeta for a minute." She eyes us for a second then shrugs and says,"okay. See ya later Peeta."

"Later Prim," he says giving her a high five. I raise my eyebrows.

"What? I help her teacher with art," he shrugs. I know a boy from my grade was helping the teacher teach art, but I didn't think it was Peeta.

"Oh, so...," I say.

"Uh right. I don't want anything-"

"But-"

"No Katniss," he lifts my chin so I can look into his eyes, "I don't want anything. I did that because I wanted to do that and expect nothing in return. I don't want anything from you," he says with such seriousness,"alright?"

"Alright," I whisper suddenly out of breath.

**Thanks for reading! Am I making any progress in making them longer? Anyways next is Peeta.**


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta:

I can't believe I actually talked to Katniss without making myself look like an idiot. I'm actually truly happy. I always have a smile on my face, but this one is more real than ever.

"I take it as you talked to Mary today?" My mother says at dinner.

"Mary?" I say.

"Yes Mary. The tailor's daughter."

"Oh yeah uh no not yet. I will tomorrow though, I promise," I say.

"Well what has you all happy?" My brother, Derek questions.

"I'm always smiling," I respond.

"Just because you're smiling doesn't mean you're happy."

"Well how do you know I'm happy?" I say.

"Because you aren't mad at me for saying it."

There's a long awkward silence. I'm just glad they didn't question my happiness anymore. After dinner, I go to bed.

Early in the morning, I go to work frosting cakes, cookies, and pretty much anything that need frosting. When the bakery is open, I stand at the cashier while my dad and brothers work in the back.

Later in the day I see a familiar set of blonde pigtails at the window where we display the cakes and her gorgeous sister. I see Katniss walk in while Prim is outside.

"We need to talk," she says with such urgency.

"Uh yeah my shifts ends in an a half hour so..," I say.

"Okay, meet me at the meadow," she says. And with that leaves.

What does she want to talk about. If it's about the bread again I'm going to keep convincing her that I don't want anything from her.

The half hour ends slower than fast. "Mom I'm going out," I yell.

"Wait! Are you going to talk to Mary?"

"Yes, I promised I would."

"Oh I didn't think you were serious so I invited her over," she says.

"You what!"

"Peeta don't you ever talk to me like that! Do you want me to get the rolling pin?" My mother states. She doesn't hit us as much anymore but she still does it.

"No I'm sorry okay," I say disappointed.

"Ok you best change your attitude because here she come now."

"Mary," my mother says, "here is Peeta."

"Hi Mary," I say trying to sound at least happy.

"Hey Peeta," she says. Mary isn't ugly. Her dark blonde hair is up o her shoulders. Her eyes are a different shade of mine. They're like two sparkling diamonds. She is probably in the top ten prettiest girls in school.

"Um let's go on a walk," I say trying to get out of here.

"Okay."

"How has your day been," I start.

"Um good. Well I didn't get to work today and I'm here with you so I can say it's been a good day."

"Well it's been a good day for me too. Why didn't you get to work today?"

"Because it's my only day off of the week."

"That's nice. I get two days off, I have my brothers so we just take turns."

"That must be nice. Having siblings I mean," she says. I feel her hand clasp mine. I can't help, but think of Katniss. How would her hand feel enclosed by mine.

"Uh."

"Oh I'm sorry, wasn't thinking," she says embarrassed. I see her cheeks bloom red.

"Oh no it's fine," I say automatically. It's not fine, but I can't say that. I had to meet Katniss today and I blew her off. I have to apologize. Maybe she'll understand, but Katniss isn't known for being an understanding person. What am I going to do!

That's when I realize where I'm at. The meadow. I look around and see Katniss. Her face has multiple emotions and then she runs.

**Was that a cliffhanger? I don't know, but sorry if it is. I apologize for updating late. It won't happen again. Thanks for reading! Katniss is next.**


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss:

When I saw Peeta with that other girl, I don't know what happened. I booked it straight to the woods. Why was he with her? What's happening?

I needed to talk to Peeta because I owe him. I keep thinking of him. Every time I close my eyes I see his blonde curls and his dazzling blue eyes. I owe him and I just want everything to go back to the way it was.

"Katniss are you okay," Prim asks when she sees me.

"Yeah fine," I snap.

"Oh okay..."

"I'm sorry it's just a lot has been on my mind and just..."

"I understand," was all she says.

The next day I try my best to be back to normal and go hunting.

"Hey Catnip." Gale. I forgot today was Sunday.

"Hey Gale," I say.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just feeling a little sick," I say which isn't entirely a lie.

"Maybe you should go home. I'll hunt for both of us."

"No it's okay. Prim will just baby me all day and I hate that."

"Okay then."

We hunt and I manage to catch 2 squirrels and a rabbit.

"So what's been going on with you and Mellark," Gale questions.

"Um nothing, why?"

"I hear you guys have been talking."

"Yeah. Peet- He bumped into me one night, which made me drop Prim's beautiful rock that I saw. He returned it to me the next day," I say trying not flinch at his name.

"Oh, that's all?"

"Yeah, that's all." Why does he want to know? I don't question it because I'm too tired. I'm ready to go home, but we still have to trade the squirrels for bread.

I really don't want to go, but I don't like asking Gale for favors. We knock at the back door of the bakery, but the baker isn't the one who answered. Peeta. He looks different, tired.

"Um where's the baker," Gale asks.

"He's busy so he asked me to make the trade," he says. I try my best not to look into his eyes.

"Alright then. We have 4 squirrels so that would be-"

"Two loaves of bread and two rolls," Peeta finishes, " sorry it's just I already know how it works." He hands us a bag."Here. Thank you."

We start to walk away, but I hear Peeta say,"Katniss, can I talk to you for a minute." Why does Peeta want to talk to me? Shouldn't he want to talk to his girlfriend.

"No," is all I say and walk away.

"Why'd Mellark want to talk to you," Gale asks.

I shrug,"he might think we're friends."

"Okay," Gale says looking puzzled.

"We're not friends," I say.

Gale and I go our separate ways. I can't get off my mind of what Peeta wanted to talk about. What did he want? Maybe he'll apologize for blowing me off, but... I realize now that I'm already heading to the bakery. I'm hoping she won't be there.

I walk in and see Peeta at the cashier. He immediately got up from his stool.

"Katniss," he whispers. I don't know why, but when he said my name my heart starting beating ten times faster.

"You said that you wanted to talk to me," I say probably sounding rude.

I see somewhat of sadness cross his face. I fight the urge to hug him. How would his strong arms feel around me?

"Let's take a walk," he says.

"What about your shift?" I ask.

"I finished that hours ago. Come on."

At first there is just awkward silence. Suddenly I don't want to be here. There are people looking at us as though we are some unknown creatures. The air feels as though it's thinning out.

"Can we go to the meadow? I don't..."

"Yeah okay."

We get to the meadow and that's when he starts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh okay.. It's just you seemed upset when you saw me with-"

"I said I'm fine."

"So what'd you want to talk about yesterday."

"I owe you."

"Katniss I don't want anything from you! Why can't you get that?"

"I need to pay you back! I can't stop thinking about you! Every time I close my eyes, I see you! I can't stop..."

I finally look into his blue eyes. He is smiling.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you are loving it so far! Peeta is up next.**


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta:

If Katniss wants to pay be back so bad, then she will pay me back.

"What," she says "you think this is funny!" Whoops she's mad.

"No no no, it's just... Okay fine. You owe me."

"Okay what do you want," her face is hard.

"I want us to be friends."

"You what," her mouth falls open.

"I want us to be friends," I repeat.

"You want us to be friends?"

"Well yeah, that is what I said."

"No."

"What? What do you mean no? I thought the you wanted to make it up to me?"

"Well yes but no. I'm not good at friends."

"What about Madge?"

"We barely talk to each other." I'm trying my best not to let my anger show. She can have a boyfriend but not a friend.

"What about Gale Hawthorne?"

She takes a deep breathe.

"Oh wait he isn't a friend is he? He is your boyfriend," I snap. Way to hold in your anger Peeta!

"Gale isn't my boyfriend," she states. "He is my best friend though. That's only because both our fathers died."

"Oh," is all I manage to say. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. Yes."

"Yes what?" I say confused

"We can be friends."

So Katniss and I agreed to be friends. Just friends. Why couldn't it be more than just friends? I wish I can tell her. Tell her that she looks beautiful, that she is the only thing that brightens up my day.

That is my wish, but Katniss doesn't love me. When she told me all those things, I got my hopes up, but I know it's just false hope. But a little part of thinks that she might love me.

The next day I wake up early and work.

"Peeta, you seem different," says my brother.

"How?"

"You... Never mind."

"No tell me," I demand.

"You seem happy, but then not happy and stressed."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't know man, I think you do."

He then leaves to get the bread out of the oven. My behavior has changed, but I didn't think it was noticeable. I shrug and go to school.

I see Katniss a few times at school and I wave at her happily. A lot kids seem to notice, but I don't care. I see Katniss at the spot where she always meets her sister.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey."

"Is it okay if I come over to your house? I want to show Prim how to draw a little better. She's already amazing, but just a little help would-"

"Peeta?" A voice that is not as sweet to be Prim's. I turn around and see Mary.

"Oh hi Mary," I manage to say.

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to walk me home today?" She says innocently. I did promise her that I would walk her home all week! I totally forgot.

"Yes I was it's just I needed to talk to Katniss for a minute. I'm done know so let's go." I grab her hand and walk the other direction. I manage to mouth 'sorry' to Katniss.

"Who was that?" Mary asks.

"Who was who?" I say trying to avoid the topic.

"The girl you were talking to."

"Oh that girl," I say stupidly. "Uh she is my friend. I was just asking her for an assignment I forgot, but I know it now so it's all good."

"Oh so she's just a friend?"

"Yup just a friend." That I am in love with, I think.

"Okay good," she says grabbing my hand. "Let's hang out today. If your not working." She says it as a statement not a question.

"Okay," I say hesitantly.

"Okay let's meet at the little park behind the school at around 7:30 that's when my shift ends so.."

"Yeah okay. See you there." Was that a date? No we're just hanging out, I think shaking my head.

It's 3:30 now so maybe I can go to Katniss' house for a little while. The whole way to her house I think of what I'm going o say to her, but I soon find out by Prim that she went hunting.

"You can teach me some art while we wait for her. She probably won't take long," Prim says. I agree and we sit on the floor because to wood on the table is too old to write on.

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen, I'm Peeta Mellark the baker's youngest son," I introduce.

"Oh I know who are. Tell Richard that I am thankful for trading with my daughter," she says. So my father was telling the truth that he was in love with her.

"Okay," I say with a soft smile.

"Alright Prim I only have three colored pencils because my mother says they are a waste, but I don't think so."

"It's fine I don't have any," she says with a shrug. I teach her a few things for about an hour or two then she said it was time for her to milk the goat, Lady.

"You can help if you like," she asks,"while you wait for Katniss."

"Thanks, but we'll do that another day. I have to go help my brothers a little bit at the bakery. Thanks anyways," I say excusing myself,"oh and I had fun. Maybe I'll come tomorrow and you can teach me how to milk a goat."

She laughs and agrees. I always thought of Prim as a little sister.

I get to the bakery at get to work. It's my day off, but I tell Barley, my other brother, to take the day off. At exactly 7:30, I tell my mother I'm going out with Mary. Of course she had to let me go.

"Hey," she says happily on an old swing. There is only one swing and it's about ready to crash down.

"Are you sure that is safe?" I ask.

"No, but it's fun," she giggles. I must have a worried look because she then says,"alright let's sit on the bench."

"So," she starts,"what do you like to do besides wrestling?"

"I like to draw," is all I say.

"Are you good?"

"Well I guess you can say I'm alright."

"I want to see."

"One of my drawings?" I ask.

"Yeah I want to see one of them."

"Nah I'm not that good."

"But you're 'alright.' I want to see your 'alright' drawings." She really wants to see one of my drawings.

"Fine," I relent. "Some other time though I don't have one on me."

"Okay, how about tomorrow?" She asks.

"I can't I work tomorrow."

"Friday?"

"Um we'll see. I don't know if Derek will take the day off yet."

"Oh okay."

"We will see each other. We can hang out at lunch."

"Okay," she says while her eyes brighten.

"Let's go it's getting dark," I say.

I take her to her house and she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Peeta," she says runs inside. 'Katniss, Katniss.' Her name booms in my head. Why can't I get over her? She doesn't love me. She doesn't love me! But I want her to love me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry guys! I know I haven't been updating quickly and I deeply hate myself for it. Thanks to those who are still reading this! Enjoy!**

Katniss:

'Peeta? What are you doing? I thought you were going to walk me home today?' Ugh! Her "sweet" voice is still in my head. Why was Peeta looking at her like that! He 'was' looking at her or was it just me? Why did he let her kiss him! I saw him walking her home after their date! Why was he with her! She is 'his' girlfriend Katniss, why can't you understand that!

"Hi, how was your day little duck," I say when I came back from hunting.

"Good. Peeta came by," she says.

"He did?" I say urgently and surprised.

"Yeah, he taught me how to draw a sunset, while we waited for you, but you didn't come. We had fun though," she says happily. Peeta came? He waited for me?

I can't help but smile, but quickly fades away.

"I think he likes you," she says.

"Yeah right!" I say, rolling my eyes.

"I think you like him too."

"No I don't!"

"Then why are you blushing?" This makes my face go even redder.

"Whatever."

Peeta waited for me. He wanted to hang out with me. Why did he do that? We are friends, but.. I'm so confused! These thoughts were with me all night.

The next day I avoid Peeta, but as always, it doesn't work out.

"Katniss," Peeta says again trying to get me to look at him. "Katniss," he repeats grabbing my chin.

"What," I say annoyed. His blue eyes glow their strong rays.

"What did I do? Why are you mad at me?" He asks softly.

"Nothing! You have done nothing!" I say yelling. Why am I mad at him? "It's just you! You with her! You letting her kiss you I don't know! I'm confused I don't know.. I-" I'm interrupted. At first I'm surprised. It takes me second to realize what's happening. His lips on my are still, but soon we find a rhythm together. I feel something between our lips, a buzz, like electricity which is the same in my chest. My first kiss. When we come out for air, I realize we're closer than before.

"Wow," is the only thing I can say. That is when we see a group of kids come out.

"Hey Peeta! Are you coming over to my house later? I want to teach how to milk Lady," Prim says already in front of us.

"I wish I could, but I have to work at the bakery for the rest of the day. I know I said I would go today, but I can't. I'm so sorry. I will tomorrow though, I only work until 5," he says apologetically.

"It's fine Peeta. Tomorrow then! Hey Katniss, is it okay if I go to Daisy's house for a while. We want to work on an assignment together," Prim says.

"Oh um sure, but come home for dinner."

"Okay," she says running off.

"So see you tomorrow then?" Peeta says with a smile that makes me melt.

"Uh yeah," I say.

"Okay bye," he says then leaning in giving me a small peck on the lips. As I wait until he's gone out of my sight, I smile.

"So like are you and Peeta like a couple now or what?" Prim asks as I set the table for dinner.

"Do go sticking your nose in something that's isn't your business, little duck," I say blushing.

"I'll take that as a yes! Have you guys kissed yes? Do you love him?" And there were a lot more questions after that, but luckily I didn't get a chance to answer them because I got her to shut up after awhile.

That night a lot of questions and the kiss had me up all night. Does Peeta really like me? Is he going to break up with his girlfriend? I can't accept our relationship, it just leads to marriage and marriage leads to children. I can't have that here, in this world. I don't want grow weak like my mother..I don't want to become her.

That night, I made up my mind, I can't have a relationship with Peeta no matter how much it kills me inside.


End file.
